Official First Date
by R4gz
Summary: Pricefield! AU! Inspired by a Chloe Price fanart! hope you enjoy!...( if anyone can think of what kind of date they should have for a sequel to this, PM me! i couldn't really think of something, hence why I stopped it where I did!)


Chloe let out a breathe of air, calming her nerves as she stepped out of her truck. _"you can do this price. this is the first official date, so don't mess anything up."_ Chloe thought to herself as she hid a bouquet of daises behind her back. She was dressed her best, with a black blazer over a white button down shirt that had an untied tie around the collar. Black pants with rips in the knees and combat boots finished off the look. Her usual shaggy blue hair that was beneath a hat of some kind, was free and combed down.

She tucked her keys into her pocket and walked up the brick steps towards the door of her date. Three rapid knocks and a doorbell ring later, the door swung open and her beloved stood before her in a bath robe with damp hair. Chloe smirked and stifled a giggle, "Excuse me, is Maxine home?" Chloe asked, a small giggle escaping her lips without her permission. "Hey Chloe. You're early." Her date spoke, leaning over the doorway to give the bluenette a kiss on the cheek. "And how many times have I told you to not address me by my full name!?" Max said with mock anger and a playful smack towards Chloe. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and stepped across the doorway, kicking the door shut. "I don't know, but I think it was hella lot of times you told me." She said with a tiny smirk and wink. Max chuckled as she turned around and got a towel to dry her hair. "And you still have yet to learn Mrs Price, shame on you." Max said.

Max went upstairs to get changed, "Feel free to grab a drink or something from the fridge, I'll just be getting changed." She said over her shoulder before disappearing into her room. It took all of Chloe's will power to go to the fridge and not up the stairs to Max, no matter how much she thought of the brunettes wet naked body. This was there first official date as a couple and she wasn't going to act like some horny guy. So, she trudged towards the fridge and got herself a soda as her eyes explored the pictures on the fridge.

One was of herself with her back towards the camera, her head looking over her shoulder as she flipped off Max for something stupid she said. Chloe doesn't remember what that thing was though, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with time travel or something like that. Another was a "selfie" picture of Max after she had her long hair cut into the shoulder length locks it now was.

All of the photos was either of Max, Chloe, Max and Chloe or of Max's kitten Jinx. _"come to think of it, where is that furball?"_ Chloe wondered as she gulped down her soda like she hasn't had something to drink in days.

"Whatcha doing Che?" Chloe heard behind her, groaning at the stupid nickname that came from Max's lips even if she thought it was kinda cute. She put down her soda and spun around quickly, hoping Max didn't see the daises she had. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it as she took in the form of Max. Her brown locks tumbled in waves as her eyes had a touch of black underneath. She had on a light blue sundress, which Chloe thought looked like the color of her hair. Black and Red flats completed the look. "You look like a fish Chloe." Max laughed out to her as she tumbled her hand through her hair. "I take it you like?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Chloe stopped opening and closing her mouth, which she didn't even know she was doing, and nodded her head. "You clean up nice Max. Real nice." Chloe said with a tint of pink on her cheeks as she thought of what she would like to do to her.

"Okay. Ready?" Max asked Chloe. Chloe nodded and started to walk towards the door, then remembered the flowers she had behind her back. "Oh, umm." Chloe said, looking down at the floor. She stepped into the personal space of Max and took the flowers out from behind her back. "These are for you." Chloe whispered as she handed Max the daises, glancing up shyly at the brunette. Max smiled and took them, inhaling the smell of the flowers. "There beautiful." Max whispered, smiling at Chloe. "I'll just go put them in a vase and we can head out." Max said, going to get a glass and some water.

Chloe smiled to herself as she tried to come up with a good enough reason onto why Max would want to date a deadbeat like her, but could come up with nothing. But, she was with her. Out of all the people in the world Max could have, she had chosen her. And that's all Chloe cared for.

* * *

 **wat ya think? r/r**

 **Pricefield fic inspired by a Chloe Price fanart! Just google Chloe Price suit and it should be the first pic you see, that's what Chloe is wearing also =p**

 **This is a Oneshot before anyone asks if there's going to be a chapter two! however, if I can come up with a cool official first date ( _Chloe and Max being friends since childhood in this universe, so they have seen movies etc as friends)_ then I might do a sequel! So, be on the look out for that or more Pricefield fics, cause I love this paring and wanna do more!**

 _ **til next time**_

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
